


Hunger and Satisfaction

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Possession, Symbiotic Relationship, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Nebula could feel it in every inch of her body.





	Hunger and Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).

The black substance that was the Symbiote coursed under Nebula’s skin, squeezing in between the struts and wires and bones that composed her body. She had limited attack potentials inside—small physical traps that cut Nebula and intruders both—and they didn’t seem to hurt it at all. Instead, she could sense the pleasure it took from drinking her blood.

**“Nebula is strong,”** the Symbiote growled inside her mind. **“Nebula and Venom will be the most powerful.”**

“If you don’t get out of me right now, I will cut you out of me and throw the pieces into separate stars.”

The thing chuckled. **“Bloodthirsty… fearless… vicious. You and I were meant to be one. Together, we can rend… crush… feast. Anyone who stands in our way will be but a smear on the ground when we are through with them.”**

It picked up a metal pipe with Nebula’s flesh hand and crushed it. By herself, Nebula could have dented the pipe. With the Symbiote’s strength augmenting her own, it might as well have been made of clay. A perfect impression of her hand was left when they released it.

**“Have you no enemies you wish to annihilate?”** Venom whispered seductively. **“With me, you could ** ** _devour_ ** ** them.”**

Nebula could feel him in every inch of her body. She ran cold, normally, and slow inside. The Symbiote had a fast metabolism and gave off heat like a new engine.

It felt… good.

“And I control who we kill,” she demanded.

**“As long as we eat… we can kill anyone you want.”**

Nebula liked the sound of that.


End file.
